I Just Want You
by smdhhj
Summary: "Nan...neol joahe, Hae. Saranghae." Hyukjae berhasil mengungkapkan perasaanya yang sudah lama terpendam itu. Ia ingin tahu respon dari Donghae. Dan apakah respon Donghae terhadap Hyukjae? Eunhae, Haehyuk, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, REVIEW?


Title: I Just Want You

Author: smdhhj

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, angst

Pairing: EunxHae, HaexHyuk

Rating: T

**[!] Boy's love, BoyxBoy, typo(s), tulisan yang di bold+italic itu flashback ya. **

**Happy reading~ ^^**

.

.

.

Hyukjae's pov

"Nan… neol joahe, Hae. Saranghae."

Lega. Itulah yang kurasakan setelah lima kata yang mewakili perasaanku yang ku ungkapkan padanya. Kau tahu aku ingin sekali namja yang ada dihadapanku sekarang ini mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat dia merawatku dengan kelembutan hatinya. Dia ikhlas merawatku. Dia juga tak malu berteman denganku.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyuk?"

Suaranya terdengar dingin. Oh, Tuhan apakah dia marah padaku karena ucapanku tadi. Tapi apa salahnya jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Semua orang berhak mengungkapkan perasaannya. Perasaan takut mulai menyelimutiku. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Jawab aku, Hyukjae."

Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar takut. Ku kumpulkan keberanianku dan akhirnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Hae. Sungguh…"

"Kau mencintaiku? Kita ini namja, Lee Hyukjae."

Sepertinya tidak ada harapan lagi bagiku untuk bisa mendapatkannya.

"Tapi ada namja yang saling mencin—"

"Ya karena mereka gay. MEREKA GAY."

Tubuhku bergetar. Aku menangis.

"Dan aku bukan gay."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Hae…" ujarku di sela-sela tangisanku.

"Kau namja dan aku namja."

"Tidak ada salahnya, kan kalau sesama namja itu saling mencintai—"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, Hyuk."

Bagaikan tersengat listrik beribu volt saat aku mendengar kata itu. Hatiku sakit. Sesak rasanya. Memang semua orang berhak untuk menolak dan aku tahu hal itu. Tapi aku ingin dia menerima cintaku. Egois memang.

Brak!

Suara pintu yang dibanting keras membuatku semakin menjadi. Aku terus menangis. Kuraba dinding dan benda lainnya untuk membantuku berjalan menuju kamarku. Donghae marah padaku sekarang. Dan aku pasti akan diusir setelah ini dari rumahnya.

Kurebahkan diriku di atas kasurku yang empuk ini. Kamarku –kamar Donghae, sangat nyaman. Aku berbaring sambil memeluk guling yang biasa menemaniku setiap tidur. Aku belum pernah melihat wajah Donghae. Walaupun begitu aku tahu dia tampan. Setiap aku berjalan dengannya terdengar suara bisik-bisik yeoja. Bahkan sampai ada yeoja yang memuji ketampanannya langsung.

Aku meraba meja yang berada di samping ranjang ini. Mengambil sesuatu yang berada diatasnya. Setelah dapat, ku letakkan benda itu di sampingku dan membuka tutupnya. Suara musik terdengar setelah tutup benda itu terbuka. Sangat indah.

**_"Hyuk, aku bawa sesuatu untukmu."_**

**_"Apa itu, Hae?"_**

**_"Rahasia!"_**

**_Aku memajukan bibirku. Dia tertawa. _**

**_"Baiklah. Ini kotak musik yang kubelikan khusus untukmu. Sesuai warna kesukaanmu tentunya, biru."_**

**_Setelah berkata demikian Donghae menyerahkan kotak musik itu kepadaku. Dia membantuku untuk membuka tutupnya. Setelah tutup itu terbuka, terdengar suara alunan musik yang sangat indah. Aku tersenyum. Kurasakan sebuah tangan mengelus lembut kepalaku._**

**_"Happy birthday, Lee Hyukjae." Ucapnya sambil mencium puncak kepalaku._**

Air mataku kembali keluar mengingatnya. Dulu Donghae sangat menyayangiku dan meluangkan banyak waktunya itu dulu. Sekarang dia sudah berubah. Dia jarang meluangkan waktunya untukku, bahkan tidak sama sekali. Ingin rasanya kembali ke masa itu. Masa dimana Donghae masih memperhatikanku dan meluangkan waktunya untukku.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang sedang dibuka seseorang.

"Hae?"

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Hae, kaukah itu?"

Hening.

Keringat mulai membanjiriku. Terdengar suara pintu lemari dibuka kasar. Jangan katakana kalau itu perbuatan pencuri.

"Hae?!"

"Siapa dia, Hyuk?"

Itu suara perempuan. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya disini dan bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku.

"Kau harus ikut denganku, Hyuk."

"Tapi kau siapa?"

"Aku Hyoyeon. Tunanganmu."

Aku diam membeku. Bagaimana bisa dia menemukanku disini.

**_Aku duduk termenung. Ada yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini. Sebentar lagi adalah acara pertunanganku dengan gadis bernama Kim Hyoyeon. Aku harus menolaknya. Harus. Kenapa aku harus bertunangan dengan yeoja yang tidak kucintai. Eommaku bilang aku bisa membatalkan acara pertunangan ini, yaitu dengan membawa seorang yeoja yang benar-benar aku cintai dihadapan mereka. Tapi saat ini tidak ada yeoja yang aku kusukai. _**

**_Bagaimana ini.._**

**_"Hyukjae sayang. Kenapa melamun, hm?" Tanya eommaku lembut._**

**_"Aku tidak mencintai yeoja itu, eomma."_**

**_"Tapi kau harus bertunangan dengannya.."_**

**_"Pasti karena paksaan dari keluarga Hyoyeon, kan?"_**

**_Eommaku mengangguk pelan. Sudah kuduga. Ini pasti karena faktor pekerjaan. Appaku bekerja sama dengan Hyoyeon abeoji (ayah Hyoyeon) untuk membangun sebuah perusahaan. Dan sekarang perusahaan itu sudah terkenal. Keluargaku tidak tahu menahu kalau ternyata Hyoyeon abeoji menjodohkanku dengan anaknya. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung menolak. Dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Hyoyeon abeoji?_**

**_"Kalau begitu aku berhenti bekerja sama dengan appamu dan membiarkan kau sekeluarga menderita karena kemiskinan."_**

**_Karena aku tidak mau hal yang seperti itu terjadi, maka aku memutuskan untuk mengiyakan perjodohan itu. Aku tahu mereka keluarga kaya. Sangat kaya. Dengan kekayaannya mereka bisa memperlakukan yang lain seenaknya. Cih._**

::I Just Want You::

Sekarang aku sudah berada di rumahnya Hyoyeon. Appanya membelikan rumah ini untuk kami tinggali saat sudah menikah nanti.

_Jangan harap aku mau menikahi yeoja ini._

Kalian pasti berpikir mengapa aku sangat amat membenci yeoja itu. Akan ku beritahu.

**_Setelah cincin berlian terpasang dijariku dan jari Hyoyeon, semuanya bertepuk tangan. Kulihat eomma. Dia tersenyum kearahku dan aku tahu betul itu senyuman yang dipaksakan. Pandanganku beralih pada yeoja yang sedang bergelayut manja di lenganku. Raut wajahnya menandakan kalau ia sedang bahagia._**

**_Sayangnya aku tidak._**

**_Setelah acara pertunangan yang sangat amat kubenci ini selesai, aku sekeluarga kembali kerumah. Hyoyeon abeoji memberikan kami sebuah mobil BMW keluaran terbaru. Aku curiga. Awalnya au tidak ingin memakai mobil itu, tapi karena dorongan appa aku jadi memakainya. Aku yang berada diposisi pengemudi. Kami berpamitan pada keluarga Kim._**

**_Tol ini sangat lengang. Kulihat appaku yang duduk di sebelah kanan sedang tidur. Begitu juga dengan penumpang lainnya. Aku yang mulai bosan dengan keadaan jalanan yang muai sepi ini memutuskan untuk menyalakan musik. Tanganku mencari-cari tombol power untuk menghidupkan radio ini. _**

**_"Aish dimana tombol powernya."_**

**_Kuputuskan untuk memberhentikan mobil ini ke tepi terlebih dulu sebelum menyalakan radio ini. Ku injak rem. Tidak juga berhenti. Kutarik rem tangan yang ada disebelah kanan. Masih sama. Oh, Tuhan bagaimana ini. Mobil ini melaju sangat cepat. Kulihat depan. Macet. Ku bangunkan mereka yang tertidur._**

**_Tidak ada yang bangun._**

**_Kulirik depan dan…_**

**_Brak!_**

**_Mobilku menabrak tronton yang sedang membawa besi-besi panjang dengan sangat keras. Aku terkejut saat sebuah pecahan kaca tepat mengenai kedua bola mataku._**

**_Srek._**

**_Perih yang kurasakan saat mencabut pecahan kaca itu dari mataku. Setelah berhasil tercabut, semuanya gelap. Apa aku sudah meninggal? Tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas aku merasakan perih saat mencabut pecahan kaca itu. Terdengar suara orang banyak. Pasti sudah banyak kerumunan sekarang. Dan benar. Kurasakan tubuhku dipegang beberapa orang._**

**_"Aku yang akan membawanya kerumah sakit."_**

**_Setelah berkata demikian orang itu membawaku kedalam mobilnya. Siapakah dia? Kenapa dia baik sekali. Ingin sekali aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padanya._**

**_Sebulan kemudian._**

**_"Buka mulutmu, Hyuk. Makanan ini akan segera memasuki mulutmu. Aaa…"_**

**_Segera ku kunyah makanan yang sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku tersenyum. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya._**

**_"Hae, bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanyaku setelah berhasil menelan makanan yang ada dimulutku._**

**_"Menurut polisi, kecelakaan itu ada karena kesengajaan. Seseorang sengaja memotong kabel penghubung rem itu dengan mobilmu. Sebelumnya kau berkunjung atau bertemu dengan seseorang?"_**

**_"Ya. Dan dia memberiku mobil itu."_**

**_"Itu berarti dia sengaja, Hyuk."_**

**_Aku langsung mengepalkan tanganku._**

**_Mati kau, Hyoyeon dan keluargamu._**

::I Just Want You::

Donghae's pov

Akhir-akhir ini perasaanku makin tidak ku mengerti. Setiap dekat Hyukjae, jantungku berdegup kencang dan ada perasaan nyaman. Kupikir itu hal biasa tetapi menurut artikel yang kubaca kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae. Hei, aku ini namja. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada sesama namja. Aku bukan seorang gay.

Sampailah pada hari ini, dimana Hyukjae mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Ada perasaan senang didalam hatiku. Tapi aku mencoba meyakinkan. Dan ada benarnya juga Hyukjae kalau tidak ada salah sesama namja saling mencintai. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartementku. Terus-terusan berada di atap gedung ini dapat membuatku masuk angin.

_Hyukjae, aku juga mencintaimu._

::I Just Want You::

Author's pov

Setelah memasukkan beberapa kode, terdengar suara 'pip' dan Donghae dengan cepat membuka pintunya. Dia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Begitu sudah didalam, Donghae dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Dia ingin meminta maaf kepada Hyukjae karena perbuatannya tadi.

Donghae sangat terkejut melihat kondisi kamarnya yang berantakan. Lemari pakaiannya terbuka dan bantal gulingnya yang berceceran di lantai. Donghae mendekat ke lemari pakaiannya. Tak ada satupun pakaian Hyukjae disana. Dan juga barang-barang Hyukjae yang lain juga hilang. Donghae terduduk lemas di lantai kamarnya. Perasaan menyesal menyelimutinya. Hyukjae pergi meninggalkannya. Donghae meremas rambutnya dan berteriak. Biarlah tetangga mendengarnya. Donghae tidak peduli dengan suara tetangga apartementnya yang mulai terdengar sedang mengomelinya. Yang sekarang dia inginkan adalah Hyukjae kembali. Ya, Hyukjae pergi dari apartementnya dan Donghae tidak tahu kemana perginya namja itu.

Other side

Hyukjae sedng terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit. Tidak, Hyukjae tidak sakit melainkan dia akan menjalani operasi mata. Hyoyeon yang membiayai operasi tersebut. Hyukjae senang karena ia akan segera melihat seperti dulu. Ia ingin melihat sosok namja yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada namja itu. Tapi dia juga sedih. Donghae masih marah padanya dan Hyukjae tidak mungkin akan menemuinya. Hyukjae memilih untuk menyetujui pernikahannya dengan putri kedua dari keluarga Kim ini. Dia tahu kalau dia tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan Donghae makanya dia memilih untuk menyetujuinya. Walaupun ada perasaan dendam pada keluarga ini, terutama pada Hyoyeon abeoji yang telah menyelakai keluarganya. Hyoyeon abeoji memang berniat membunuh keluarga Hyukjae karena beliau tidak ingin membagi hasil dengan Hyukjae abeoji (ayah Hyukjae). Perusahaan itu sudah maju sekarang.

Hyukjae sama sekali tidak mencintai putri kedua keluarga Kim itu. Dia mencintai Donghae. Dan mungkin selamanya akan begitu. Hyukjae mulai bingung. Apakah jalan yang dia pilih ini benar ataukah salah. Hyukjae teringat akan kejadian tadi pagi dimana Donghae bersikap dingin padanya. Donghae jelas-jelas sudah menolaknya dan Hyukjae masih tetap mencintai namja itu.

"Bodohnya aku. Jelas-jelas dia sudah menolakku. Jalan yang kau pilih ini benar, Hyukjae. Buat apa kau mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaimu dan mengabaikan orang yang jelas-jelas sangat mencintaimu. Aku pernah dengar kalau cinta itu bisa tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Mungkin suatu saat aku bisa mencintai Hyoyeon dan melupakanmu, Hae."

::I Just Want You::

"Buka matamu saat hitungan ketiga. Pelan-pelan saja jangan terlalu cepat karena akan membahayakan matamu, Tuan Hyukjae. Satu…dua…tiga."

Hyukjae mulai membuka matanya sesuai dengan instruksi dokter yang mengoperasinya. Setelah terbuka, Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku sudah bisa melihat."

Hyukjae tersenyum. Dia sekarang sudah bisa melihat kembali. Hyukjae beranjak dari ranjang rumah sakit dan meminta izin kepada dokter untuk pergi keluar. Hyukjae sangat ingin menemui Donghae dan melihatnya.

"Masih ingin menemui orang yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintaimu, Hyukkie?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Hyoyeon berhasil menohok Hyukjae. Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Hyoyeon.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengejarnya? Dia sudah menolakmu, bukan? Dan apakah kau tidak melihatku sedikit pun, huh? Melihat orang yang jelas-jelas mencintaimu."

Hatinya bagaikan tertancap seribu pedang setelah mendengar ucapan Hyoyeon. Hyukjae kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hyoyeon yang mulai berteriak memanggil namanya.

::I Just Want You::

Ruangan ini sangat berantakan. Banyak sampah dimana-mana. Pemiliknya juga tidak mau membersihkan sampah-sampah ini. Ia bagaikan orang mati. Tidak keluar rumah dan bolos bekerja. Berkali-kali atasannya menelpon dan ia hanya mendiamkan panggilan masuk yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dia hanya terduduk di kasurnya. Jika sudah lelah, dia akan tidur.

"Sudah dua minggu sejak kepergianmu. Seandainya kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar tersiksa tanpamu. Seandainya kau tahu betapa sepinya hatiku. Seandainya kau tahu kalau separuh jiwaku hilang sejak kepergianmu. Kumohon kembalilah."

Namja itu kembali menangis. Keadaannya sangat kacau. Rambut yang berantakan karena tidak disisir, matanya yang membengkak karena menangis, lingkaran hitam jelas terlihat di sekitar matanya dan wajahnya yang muram. Namja itu mandi hanya saja tidak menyisir rambutnya. Orang yang biasa menyisir rambutnya telah pergi entah kemana. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya sebagai namja.

Pip.

Terdengar suara pintu apartement ditutup. Seorang namja dan seorang yeoja memasuki apartement yang sangat sunyi ini. Menurut sang namja kalau pemiliknya sedang bekerja. Dia menyuruh sang yeoja untuk menunggunya di parkiran. Tadinya sang yeoja tidak mau tetapi setelah dibujuk oleh sang namja akhirnya dia mau.

Setelah yeoja itu keluar, sang namja menuju kamar pemilik apartement ini. Pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan saat namja itu membuka pintu kamar. Sampah berserakan dan seseorang yang terduduk di atas ranjang dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Hatinya sakit meelihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Hae.." Namja itu memanggil seseorang yang duduk di atas ranjang yang diketahui adalah pemilik apartement ini.

Namja yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menyahut dan menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Hyukkie…."

Namja yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu langsung memeluk namja yang ada dihadapannya. Donghae, namja yang berada dipelukan Hyukjae memangis. Dia senang Hyukkienya telah kembali.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hae? Kenapa kau begini?"

"Ini semua gara-garamu!"

Hyukjae yang tidak mengerti terus bertanya.

"Hyukkie….saranghae. Kau tahu, aku merasa kesepian setelah kau pergi. Bukan hanya diriku saja, hatiku juga. Betapa tersiksanya diriku tanpamu, Hyukkie. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Hyukjae diam. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hyukjae senang mendengar penuturan Donghae. Sangat senang. Tetapi dia sudah memilih untuk menikah dengan yeoja berambut pirang yang telah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Pilihannya ternyata salah. Hyukjae sangat menyesal. Dia merutuki dirinya. Penyesalan itu selalu datang belakangan, kan.

"Hae, aku ingin kau hadir dalam acara pernikahanku besok."

Donghae memandang Hyukjae cukup lama.

"Kau benar ingin menikah?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Sebenarnya hatinya sakit melihat wajah sedih Donghae.

"Aku senang kau sudah bisa melihat seperti dulu. Tapi kenapa kau harus menikah? Apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Sedangkal itukah rasa cintamu padaku? Aku tahu dulu kau mengharapkan aku membalas cintamu, tapi sekarang…."

Donghae kembali menangis. Hyukjae merasa hatinya sangat perih melihat Donghae menangis karenanya. Hyukjae kembali memeluk Donghae tetapi tangan Donghae lebih dulu menepisnya.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengannya, Hyuk. Aku besok akan datang kau tak usah khawatir."

Donghae tersenyum. Hyukjae tahu itu adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi dari sini."

Setelah berpamitan pada Donghae, Hyukjae pergi meninggalkan gedung apartement itu. Dia ingin menangis tetapi tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mau selemah yeoja. Yah walaupun hatinya sakit. Tetapi Donghae lebih sakit hati.

::I Just Want You::

Hari itu pun datang. Semua undangan mulai memasuki gereja tempat dimana dua insan manusia dipersatukan. Donghae sudah terlihat di gereja itu sejak pagi. Dia tidak mau terlambat melihat hal yang sangat membahagiakan untuk orang yang dicintainya. Dia sudah siap mental. Hyukjae yang melihat Donghae langsung menghampirinya. Hyukjae memberikan gummy smilenya dan itu membuat Donghae semakin terluka. Ia tidak akan bisa melihat gummy smile itu lagi. Donghae balas tersenyum kearahnya dan Hyukjae pun sama. Dia tidak akan bisa melihat wajah dan senyuman angelic milik Donghae.

Acara pun dimulai. Pintu gereja itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yeoja berambut blonde yang mengapit lengan ayahnya cukup erat. Jantung yeoja itu berdegup kencang. Dia tidak menyangka kalau hari ini dia akan resmi menjadi istri dari orang yang amat dicintainya dari dulu. Setelah sampai, Hyoyeon abeoji menyerahkan putrinya ke Hyukjae. Sebelum berbalik menghadap sang pendeta, Hyukjae menatap Donghae dan tersenyum. Ingin sekali ia menghentikan acara ini dan berlari kearah Donghae. Memeluknya dan menghapus air matanya. Ingin sekali Donghae yang berada disampingnya, menggantikan yeoja berambut blonde ini.

Setelah dirasa cukup memandang Donghae, ia pun berbalik menghadap sang pendeta. Hyukjae melirik yeoja yang mengapit lengan kirinya erat.

_Seandainya aku bisa membaca takdir, mungkin aku tidak akan menikah dengan yeoja ini._

Brak!

Suara pintu gereja yang terbuka keras cukup membuat semua yang ada didalamnya terkejut. Beberapa polisi datang dan menyeret keluarga Kim, termasuk Hyoyeon. Mereka semua memberontak. Dalam hati Hyukjae sangat bersyukur mereka akhirnya ditangkap polisi.

"Maaf Hyukjae-ssi aku mengambil calon pengantin wanitamu." Kata salah seorang dari anggota polisi.

"Tidak apa."

"Anda mau mereka kami jatuhkan hukuman apa?" Tanya polisi yang lain.

"Aku mau mereka dihukum mati. Aku mau mereka merasakan bagaimana rasanya neraka. Tapi kau sisakan anaknya yang berambut blonde itu. Bukan karena aku mencintainya, tapi karena mereka menyisakan aku."

"Baiklah."

Setelah berkata demikian, para polisi pergi meninggalkan gereja. Suasana disini tampak ramai. Semua orang saling bertanya satu sama lain. Sebenarnya Hyukjae bingung. Bagaimana para polisi itu tahu mereka sedang berada disini.

"Aku yang menghubungi mereka." Sebuah suara yang membuat Hyukjae kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Donghae…"

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu nanti jika kau resmi menjadi bagian dari anggota kaya nan sombong itu."

Hyukjae langsung memeluk Donghae. Dengan senang hati Donghae membalas pelukan Hyukjae.

"Kau mau berjanji, Hae?"

"Berjanji apa?"

"Ikut aku!"

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik lembut lengan Donghae. Dia membawa Donghae ke hadapan sang pendeta yang masih setia berdiri didepan altar.

"Aku mau menikah dengan dia."

Donghae membulatkan matanya dan mebuka mulutnya cukup lebar. Itulah gayanya kalau Donghae sedang terkejut. Sang pendeta mengangguk dan menyuruh Donghae untuk menutup mulutnya yang menganga itu.

"Baiklah, Hyukjae-ssi. Apkah kau bersedia menerima Lee Donghae sebagai istri anda dalam suka maupun duka, senang maupun susah?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Lee Donghae, apakah kau bersedia menerima Lee Hyukjae sebagai suami anda dalam suka maupun duka, senang maupun susah?"

"Ya. Saya..bersedia."

"Kalian resmi menjadi suami istri sekarang. Kau boleh menciumnya, Hyukjae-ssi."

Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan tak lama bibirnya sudah menenmpel dengan bibir Donghae. keduanya berciuman dengan lembut tanpa paksaan. Kedua menyampaikan rasa cinta mereka melalui ciuman itu. Tepuk tangan terdengar didalam gereja. Hyukjae melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau milikku sekarang. Nan neol saranghae, Lee Donghae."

"Nado, Lee Hyukjae."

Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar dalam gereja itu. Keduanya tampak bahagia.

"Kau pernah dengar tentang male pregnant?" Bisik Hyukjae seduktif di telinga Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

**Fin**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
